<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>围城 by Lemonade_zsn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28807449">围城</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonade_zsn/pseuds/Lemonade_zsn'>Lemonade_zsn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction, 名侦探学院</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 周蒲 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:20:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28807449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonade_zsn/pseuds/Lemonade_zsn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>周峻纬/蒲熠星</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>围城</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>这一季的名侦探学院周峻纬并没有来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>蒲熠星对此并不意外。名学人来人往，来来去去，谁也不会在这里待到永远。可能感到意外的可能只有粉丝吧。粉丝是一种奇妙的生物，一切在粉丝的眼中都那么美好，充斥着单纯浪漫的氛围，所有的意外都是那么的突如其来。超话里的粉丝哀嚎着看不到南纬的同台，但这些声音基本淹没在纬均粉丝的控诉和南北粉丝的狂欢里。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>毕竟人家是官配，不是吗？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>蒲熠星常常问自己，周峻纬对他来说是种什么样的存在，但从来没有得到答案。周峻纬是他亲密无间的好友，也是他旗鼓相当的对手，但这些形容却都不独属于周峻纬。齐思均跟他同样亲密无间，郭文韬跟他则是老对手了。真论到特殊这一层，可能唐九洲至于他蒲熠星而言更特殊，毕竟是可爱的弟弟，谁不想逗一下呢？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>周峻纬成了一个对蒲熠星来说特别却不特殊的存在。周峻纬仿佛一直在一个伸手就能碰到的位置，就像踮踮脚就能够到的海棠花，美丽却无香。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>名侦探学院像一座围城，围住了他们这群人，困死了他们的心，围住了他们的情。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>没有人在围墙外，周峻纬就算这次没有来，也逃不脱此地。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他们的互动向来坦荡大方，一切都摆在名面上。</p>
<p>粉丝虽然大呼磕到了，但二人越不避嫌越显得清白。那些亲密举止仿佛总有合适的解释。更何况有两位官配顶在前头，腥风血雨总烧不到他们头上。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>但不是所有大方的互动背后存的都是坦荡的心思，所有逾矩的行动都可以归结于蒲熠星爱玩的心态。蒲熠星爱玩，也愿意玩，大家也乐意陪他玩，但换来的就是你永远不知道他的举动是他在玩还是出自于真心。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>蒲熠星的心思不好猜。学心理的周峻纬也没有把握，能猜得透他。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>如果说名侦探学院是一座围城，蒲熠星自己的心又何尝不是一座围城。不同的是，所有人都在名侦探学院这座围城里，但只有蒲熠星自己在他心里的围城里。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>一座围城围住了所有人，一座围城也挡住了所有人。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他们都是聪明人，聪明到一切事情都小心翼翼。试想一份真心包裹着三分试探，又能有多少能传达到对方心里呢？真真假假虚虚实实，不能说之于口的真情，只能诉诸于假意。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>没办法，蒲熠星心中的围墙太高了，高到他自己都出不来，高到别人也进不去。抬头，只能望见一片蓝蓝的天，却空无一只飞鸟。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>周峻纬不是没有试图翻过那座墙，可每当打出去的直球总是被蒲熠星状似玩笑样的推回来。但每每周峻纬想要放弃的时候，蒲熠星却又主动的拉近了他们的关系。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>对于周峻纬来说，粉丝们起得蒲猫猫这个外号，真的十分贴切。蒲熠星在很多情况下，真的很像一只猫。高冷、傲娇、对人爱答不理。当你百般讨好猫主子的时候，主子只会给你留下一个冷漠的背影，但当主子高兴的时候，他就会乖乖地躺在你的怀里，享受着你的抚摸，轻轻的摇着尾巴，小声地打着呼噜。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>可就算如此，他们之间到底算什么呢？蒲熠星不知道，周峻纬也不知道，你不知道，我也不知道。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>唯一能知道的是围墙始终存在在那里。外面的人想进去，里面的人想出来。隔着一道墙，跳动的两颗心发出了共振的频率。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>或许我们都囿于常理，或许最开始就不应该考虑他们是什么关系。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>什么关系重要吗？不重要。如何定义这段关系重要吗？不重要。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他之于他重要吗？重要。可是这个他到底指的是谁？</p>
<p> </p>
<p>蒲熠星至于周峻纬很重要，是他围墙那头的梦。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>周峻纬对于蒲熠星来说重要吗？不知道，没有人知道，可能连他自己也不知道。</p>
<p>他只知道墙外边盛开的隔墙花，开得热烈而芬芳。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他们好久没有见面了，生活似乎改变了什么，也却似乎什么都没有变。名侦探学院依旧在录制，蒲熠星身边也从不缺CP，他依旧大大方方地提起周峻纬，粉丝们依旧高呼磕到了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>对于他们来说，不是男友也并不是情人，不是爱不是恨也不是行人。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>一个在墙内，一个在墙外。</p>
<p>一个想进去，一个想出来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>相同的，他们都是孤独的人，孤单的灵魂，孤傲的自我。没有人做错什么，只是谁都给不了谁承诺而已。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>不知道什么时候他们才能卸下防备真正的交心。不过总会有那么一天的，围墙总会有轰然倒塌的一刻。等那一天的到来，这种关系可能就会有了个定局。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>因为，就算事与愿违，就算伤痕累累，还是要走下去啊。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>璀璨夺目的星星永远在今晚，初生的太阳永远在明天。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>